


Good Girls Revolt

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: General badass women, Girl Gang, Kinda, Some Swearing, Theft, Violence, a little nsfw, espionage??, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines





	1. Chapter 1

"You look nice," Greg hummed from behind you "Where you off to?"

You put in your diamond earrings and turned around, facing him with a smile just as you smeared some red lipstick on your lips "I'm meeting the girls for brunch! The whole gang." You walked forward to Greg who had that knee weakening smile on his face. 

"Hmm well I hope you have fun, I know how much you loved hanging out with them a few years ago." 

"I know," you smiled and gazed over his shoulder, reminiscing "Since Sally and Irene moved away it hasn't really been the same. I can't wait to see them!" You squealed with delight and clapped your hands. 

"I'm sure you'll have a great time and don't over indulge too much!"

You gasped and playfully shoved him a little "You've got to remember Lestrade that I'm eating for two!" 

Greg chortled and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close "Ah so we're using last names now soon to be Mrs Lestrade?"

You scrunched your face "Doesn't work, love. Good attempt though." You pressed your lips to Greg's and he held onto you a little tighter, wishing that you both could just stay as you were for a while "I'm going to be late, and you're going to ruin my lipstick" you spoke against his lips. 

"I'll get you later Miss Y/L/N, have fun!"

"I will! I love you. See you later!" You waved to him as you walked out the door. 

"I love you too!"

You got into a cab and headed to the restaurant that was the hub for you and your friends. You hadn't been together as a whole group in five years. Stepping though the door you saw them sitting at a table in the back chatting away and smiling, reunited once more. 

"Hi girls!" You waved your fingers and they all let out a delighted squeal and shared a group hug with a new _little_ member. "Hello Rosie!" You cooed "Hey Mary!"

"Hi Y/N, it's good to see you...it's good to see you all!" She smiled and you all settled down at the table. 

"It's been five years since we were all together..." Molly trailed off. 

"It's been eight since our first little 'heist'" Anthea smiled and sipped on her coffee. 

You heard Mrs Hudson let out a sigh "That long?" She asked and softly smiled "Those were the best three years of my life." 

"Mine too," everyone chimed in before everyone giggled. 

You bit down on your bottom lip and held out your coffee cup "We should have a toast," you smiled. 

"Toast to what?" Sally asked. 

Mary smirked and held up her own glass up "To the good girls that revolt."


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight years ago..._

Your eyes widened seeing a flustered Mary sit down on the chair in front of you all with a huff. "What's the matter dear?" Mrs Hudson asked. 

"Just John!" She grabbed the nearest glass of champagne and downed it causing you to send an uneasy glance to Irene who was sitting next to you. 

"What did he do?" Molly dared to ask. 

"Well," she began taking a gulp of air "Last night after dinner I was washing up and he came over and smacked my bum then called me a good girl! For doing the bloody dishes!" Her voice raised with every word "He had the fucking nerve to call me it in bed later that night." 

Around the table disapproving 'ooh's' and 'ouch's' echoed around you all. 

"Tom called me that the other week, I know how you feel," Molly chimed in. 

Mrs Hudson shook her head and suppressed a laugh "Frank called me that once. I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine after it."

You all choked on food and drink hearing her confession but soon the choking turned into laughter "Anderson called me a good girl for closing a case, I felt like telling him to sod off because I was only doing my job. Better than him it would seem."

"Yeah well imagine being called a good girl by the British government..." Anthea cringed. 

"Or a random passerby on the street because I had the decency to pick up the paper he dropped." Irene added. 

"Or a detective inspector..." You trailed off, rolling your eyes. 

"You too?" Mary asked. 

"It would seem like all of us have been though it," you said "We should do something about it." 

"Like what?" Molly asked, genuinely curious. 

You shrugged and Irene gasped "Oh a rebellion!" 

"What? Like good girls rebel?" Sally asked, stifling a laugh. 

You thought for a moment "No, a revolution..." You whispered. 

"Good girls revolt!" You all said at the same time. 

You all agreed before realisation sunk in "So what do we do?" Mary asked. You all shrugged, feeling slightly deflated until a news report came on, something about the worlds most expensive diamond heading to London. 

"How stunning is that?" Anthea asked, dreamily gazing up to the sparkling diamond. Then a lightbulb went off in her head "We could do it you know..." 

"Do what?" You asked. She smiled and looked back and forth from the diamond to the six of you "Are you insane?" You asked with wide eyes. She was suggesting stealing it. 

"Well we could!" She whisper shouted "Just look at us and the skill set each of us possess! Molly you're a doctor and you're nimble, Sally you're a Sargent, Mary you're an ex-assassin, Mrs Hudson you used to run a drug cartel-"

"It was my husbands cartel!" She defended but Anthea kept talking. 

"Y/N your boyfriend is a detective inspector and Sally's boss not to mention you are the best computer technician I have ever met, Irene you have some amazing contacts and are an expert in blackmail, and I work for the man who runs the British government. We _could_ do it."

"Yeah and then get arrested," Sally warned. 

"That's where you come in! We'll have someone on the inside. Come on Sally aren't you tired of those men pushing you about all the time?" Sally glanced down to the table, she knew Anthea's words were right. 

You bit down on your lip "I'm in," you quietly spoke up. 

"Me too," Irene smiled. 

Molly nodded "It would be so trilling!"

"You don't have to convince me..." Mary said before sipping her coffee. 

"I think it would be exciting..." Mrs Hudson trailed off "I'm in." 

Anthea smiled and nodded, then you all turned to face Sally who looked a little conflicted "I'll be going against everything I stand for," she paused and let out a huff of air with a smile "I'm in." 

You smiled and held up your champagne glass "To the good girls that revolt!"

Everyone clinked their glasses and murmured the same words before taking a sip "So...we're really doing this?" You asked with a gashing smile "I feel so nervous? Excited? I don't know!"

"We'll need suits or something," Anthea said. 

Mrs Hudson spoke up "I have a bunch of old leather jackets the boys used to wear in the cartel. Always kept them, thought they might come in handy. Oh I've also got lots of wigs and makeup you could use from my dancing days." 

"I know the security system," Sally whispered. 

"And I can hack into it..." You added with a smile. 

"We're actually doing this?" Irene asked, sounding delighted as she tried to contain her ever growing smile. 

Molly turned to her and nodded "It looks like we are."


End file.
